


[铁虫/pwp] necktie

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *最近荷兰弟的造型真的让我心痒了，真的太帕总了，啊我走的体面，前面只是小段子，我现在把算是搞全了！*尝试换一种方式写/车。*双总裁au，原本我想搞白罐的来着，但是怕写不好





	[铁虫/pwp] necktie

*

帕总其实并不是很喜欢穿西装，如果公司没有什么重大的会议，他总是会穿休闲服来，看起来非常的悠闲自在，有好几次都被新来的前台小姐拦下来了，毕竟他看起来就像个二十出头的学生，每一次都要秘书出来救场，反正画面会有些尴尬。

不过他倒是不在意，怎么喜欢怎么来，整整一柜子的衣服可以换出各式各样的风格。

若是穿了西装就会穿的极为注重一下细致入微的地方，穿上西装和衬衫之前两个都要熨平，上面必须要没有一丝的褶皱，不过他衣柜里西装的款式很多种，都是那种非常显身材那种。

他以前是学过芭蕾的，有着非常夯实的基础，所以他的小腿有着非常曼妙的线条，隐隐约约露出的脚腕一只手就可以握住，但是他很喜欢健身，所以身材真的很不错了，同龄人有很多都已经发福了，而他依旧有着非常明显的肌肉线条，但是却又不像那些肌肉壮汉一样，手臂有着饱满的曲线但是却没有突出来，而且每次拿着笔签名的时候，绷紧的线条会开起来很勾人。

他的头发也会全部梳上去，看起来非常的气爽，有时还会用发胶固定住，但是却还是会有一些不听话的褐色头发默默卷起，露出好看平整的额头，不过他的脸很小，有些人留这样的发型看起来非常的老土，而他却可以露出棱角分明的脸，抬头的时候下颚线连接着喉结，一直蔓延到锁骨，修长而又性感，偶尔叼着烟蒂的时候，手腕上的名表会倒映着光。

帕总的好桃花，理所当然的让他占有欲满满的男友吃飞醋，每次应酬结束了，帕总会坐上史塔克总裁的车回到了他们隐秘的公寓。

外面的灯光琉璃而又婉转，巨大的落地窗将纽约市的繁华都收纳囊中，纸醉金迷的世界，唯有财富是人们向上攀爬的立足点，渺小的宛如砂砾，被世俗所淹没着，一切都丝毫没有温度，这时，人们就需要一些小小的慰藉，也许只是一夜的温存也好。

帕克被压在门上亲吻着，他的鞋子才脱掉了一只，抱怨夹着酒精的味道被吞进了嘴里，托尼的舌肆意的搅和着，划过敏感的上颚，剥夺他原本就稀薄的空气，醉酒后的帕克眼睛湿漉漉的，目光垂落下来是眼角还有着淡淡的细纹，脸上也染了一层薄薄的红色，他的手指把玩着对方的领带，先慢慢的把他解开，然后再换个花样系上，玩的有些乐此不疲的。不过帕克后面被亲的双腿有些发软了，就勾住了对方的脖颈，紧紧的贴在了他身上，所以可以清晰的感受到彼此被西装内裤丝丝勒住的，早已变得硬挺的部位。

其实会发现平时帕克是不那么爱笑的，在和人交谈的时候看起来十分的严肃，带着拒人千里之外的淡漠，可是现在看起来，就像是一个慵懒的猫咪，慢悠悠的摇曳着自己的尾巴，偶尔将尾巴在你身上撩过，却又不让你去碰他，需要欲拒还迎几下，眯着眼，让你看不透他到底在想什么——而帕克也会非常心不在焉的回答你的问题,无论是日常话题，或者是些调情的字眼，而托尼总会把帕克落在别处的目光挪回来，用手掰着他的脸，轻咬帕克的耳垂，湿滑的触感让他感受到缓慢从脊髓一点点的攀升，帕克压着从口中快要溢出的呻吟，想着，现在还不是时候——

帕克会捧住托尼的脸，一点点的从眉骨开始吻，落在对方狭长的睫毛，含住有耳洞的耳垂，手还漫不经心的在对方身上肆意的摸着，把西装外套弄皱，不过他需要好好的控制住力度，不然会轻易的在上面留下破洞，脱下来的衣服，无论价格多贵，下场都很惨烈，帕克的手已经摸着对方的大腿根部，轻轻的揉捏几下，隔着西装裤的布料也还能感受到他的炙热，他轻笑着说，怎么现在就变得这么硬。

托尼也会压着声线，说，它很想喂饱你。

帕克会俯下身去，解开托尼的皮带，金属碰撞时发出的清脆声音划开了空气，性器迫不及待的跳了出来，而帕克像是用两个手捧着，一下子就把顶端含在了嘴里，他的白色衬衫就开了几个纽扣，领带也松散的挂在脖颈，低垂下去，在地下画了一个圈，他的睫毛很长，在灯光下留下一层阴霾，帕克在这几年的训练下，也有着比较高超的口活，他先是用舌尖舔舐着暴起的青筋，从泛着水珠的最顶端一直到被耻毛遮掩住的囊袋，等阴茎硬的不行的时候在把它含在嘴里，托尼的手指穿过他柔软的发丝，帮助他完成抽插的任务，温润的口腔非常让人欲罢不能，嘴唇贴的炙热，而帕克却把它松开了，眼角因为深喉留下生理性的泪水，他的声音有些嘶哑，说，现在变得更硬了。

而托尼也努力克制住自己射精的欲望，回应道，daddy来满足你了。  
帕克将内裤褪到了脚腕处，嘴角扬起灿烂的笑容，要努力把我填满哦。

他被死死的压在了床上，衬衫的纽扣也是一个接一个的被自己解开的，而他的双腿的脚腕被握住，搭在了托尼的肩膀上，极其的柔美，像是敞开翅膀的天鹅，后穴被阴茎填的满满当当的，未被顾及到的性器可怜巴巴的立了起来，他本身体毛稀少，性器的颜色也很浅，它微微弯了些弧度，溢出来的液体都滴在了腹部上，他被弄得很舒服，脚指头都蜷缩在了一起，腰腹微微拱起，甚至还离开了柔软的床面，他像是跃跃欲起的蝴蝶，却被捕食者的网死死的困住了——他用带着鼻音的，有些娇弱的语气说，再用力一点……不要停，帕克把托尼榨的干干净净的，还把全部都吃了下去，等吃饱喝足后，就用赤裸的臂膀紧握住对方的温暖的身躯，然后安心的入眠。


End file.
